It can be desirable to access content from a structured electronic document, for example to utilize the content for another purpose. Identifying the content within the structured electronic document so that it can be accessed in an automated fashion, for example programmatically, can be a laborious process.
Often one goes back to the original source of the content and retrieves it from the source. In many cases the source is not available for access, or determining how to gain such access makes access impractical.
It is desirable to provide improved or alternate methods of identifying such content. It is also desirable to provide improved or alternate methods, tools and systems to assist with the identification of content within structured electronic documents.
Like reference numerals may be used in different figures to denote like components.